


挑食的惩罚-喻叶篇

by Guiyi0529



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guiyi0529/pseuds/Guiyi0529





	挑食的惩罚-喻叶篇

多吃点菜。”喻文州把盘子往叶修面前推了推。

叶修的筷子在餐盘上徘徊来徘徊去，最后挑了最小的一片菜叶子夹回了碗里，扒了一大口米饭，放下筷子：“我吃饱了。”

看着叶修面前还剩下一大半碗的米饭，餐桌上没动过几筷子的菜，喻文州皱了皱眉：“这才吃多少就饱了？”

但看着叶修实在吃不下去的为难模样，喻文州也只能叹着气给叶修盛了一碗汤：“那多喝点老鸭汤吧，炖了好几个小时了。”

喻文州都这样说了，叶修只得接过汤碗，舀了一勺子。

“哎呦！”

“怎么了？”喻文州立即放下筷子，担忧地看向突然惨叫一声的叶修。

汤勺还握在手里，叶修的另一只手已经捂住了左腮，眼里氤氲着雾气：“疼——”

喻文州慌了神：“哪里疼？”

叶修张开了嘴巴，指了指左侧最里面的那块牙床。

喻文州捏着叶修的下巴，仔细查看，那里的牙龈已经肿起来了。

叶修一直有牙本质过敏症，吃过烫或者过冷的食物都会牙疼。喻文州转头看了看汤碗，用手试了一下碗壁的温度。

不烫啊。

更何况在他的调理下，叶修的过敏症早就好得差不多了。难道说......

见喻文州眼里心疼的神色渐渐消失，叶修心虚地眨了眨眼，把自己的下巴从喻文州的手里挣脱了出来：“也不是很疼，咱们继续吃饭吧。”

喻文州的脸色彻底阴沉了下来。他走到书房，抱回了柜顶的储物箱。

箱子底部和木质餐桌碰撞出了一声闷响，叶修听得一哆嗦，故作镇定：“吃饭啊，拿箱子干什么？”。

喻文州把箱子掀开，托着底把箱子里的东西稀里哗啦全倒在了桌子上。

随意拎起其中一袋糖果，喻文州露出了一个和善的微笑：“什么时候开始偷吃的？”

叶修支支吾吾：“嗯......就每天吃一点......也没吃多少。”

如果喻文州没记错，这一箱零食是他上周才买回来的。满满一整箱喻文州最嫌弃的高糖食品，但拗不过叶修爱吃。

喻文州本计划让叶修分一个月吃完，结果这还不到一周，大半箱就没了。难怪这几天饭都没怎么吃，净吃零食了。

叶修忐忑不安地坐在椅子上，看着对面的喻文州埋头吃饭不再理会自己，连常规的教育都没有。叶修打了一个寒颤，总觉得事情不会就这样简单地结束。

咽下最后一口饭，喻文州把锅碗瓢盆往餐桌角落里一推：“坐到桌子上，把腿抬起来。”

很明显，喻文州正处于面上不显，内里怒气冲天的状态，现在显然不是和喻文州做对的时候。

叶修乖乖地坐到了餐桌上。

家居裤很宽松，喻文州轻轻往下一撸，就连着内裤一起从脚腕褪了下去，落在了地上。

刚放过饭菜的桌面上残留着余温，叶修光溜溜的屁股贴在上面还暖乎乎的。被摁在桌子上肏一顿就能让喻文州消气的话还是很划算的，叶修松了一口气。

“抱着自己大腿。”喻文州拽过了一个还剩小半袋的糖果。

看着喻文州的动作，叶修放下去的心又提了起来，但还是乖乖地把大腿抱了起来。

被喻文州日日夜夜疼爱过的穴口因为主人忐忑的心情，细微地蠕动着。喻文州扶上了叶修的大腿，把双腿打得更开，仔细盯着叶修两腿之间，眼睛一眨也不眨。

叶修被盯得脸有点烫，穴口在喻文州的注视下收缩幅度越来越大，以肉眼可见的速度在变得潮湿。

只是被自己注视着叶修就兴奋了。这个认知让喻文州的心情稍微好了一点，但是该有的惩罚还是不能少，不然叶修永远不会长记性。

喻文州从刚才拽过来的袋子里抽出一支糖果，慢慢地撕开包装。

叶修抱着大腿的手开始颤抖，喻文州拿的那支是费罗伦万花筒系列冰晶棒棒糖，也是叶修最喜欢的糖果之一。

“抱紧了。”喻文州凑近了叶修两股之间，伸出舌头绕着圈舔弄叶修穴口周围一圈软软的小肉，再伸出舌尖去试探叶修的甬道。

喻文州的动作无比温柔，以一种下位者的姿态在服侍叶修，但叶修丝毫不敢懈怠，喻文州的手里还牢牢地握着那根棒棒糖。

费罗伦的冰晶棒棒糖，之所以叫冰晶，是因为真的是照着冰晶的样子制作的。小小的六角形冰针堆砌成了一个横截面近似圆形的柱状体。

整根棒棒糖长18厘米，哪怕去掉底部的棍子也还剩下13、4厘米。与果冻硅胶制作的凹凸按摩棒不同，冰晶棒棒糖的柱身上全是实打实的多面体凸起。

后穴已经被喻文州舔得汁水淋漓，喻文州的唾液和叶修的肠液混在一起滴滴答答落在了餐桌上。喻文州终于举起了一直握着棒棒糖的手，把顶端卡进叶修湿润的穴嘴里。

“这是你最喜欢的味道吧。”喻文州握住棒棒糖的底部旋转着往里推，“不能偏心啊，怎么能只给一张嘴吃糖。”

叶修用屁股蹭着桌面就要往后躲，喻文州抓住叶修的脚踝往反方向一扯。屁股在沾满肠液的桌子上一滑，叶修失了平衡，身体控制不住地往后倒，“嘭”地一声后背撞到了桌子上。

喻文州就着这个姿势把叶修的一条腿架在了自己的肩上，另一只手把冰晶糖毫不留情地往里一推，只留个竹签头在外面。

叶修刚刚贴上桌子的腰背又挺了起来，在桌面上挺出一个拱形，叶修捂住自己的嘴巴，堵住了尖叫，眼角一片湿润。

冰晶棒棒糖挤开了层层叠叠的肠肉，娇弱的肠壁被每一个六角多面体狠狠摩擦了了一遍。穴口只因喻文州这一个动作就变得绯红，不用想都知道穴肉已经肿起来了。

那抹绯红已经爬上了叶修的脸，眼角的泪水摇摇欲坠，叶修忍不住哽咽：“文州......疼，别插了。”

喻文州弹了弹叶修半硬的性器：“疼？这里难道不是因为吃到糖开心得都兴奋起来了？”

喻文州握住叶修性器的前端，撸了一把收了回来，再摊开掌心，上面已经沾了一道明晃晃的淫水。喻文州把手掌伸到叶修眼前晃了晃：“你看，你下面在哭着说想要吃更多。”

叶修别开眼，不愿去看喻文州手心里自己的体液。棒棒糖上的凸起摩擦到了前列腺，再疼也会感受到快感的啊，这又不是他能控制的。

喻文州用那只沾着叶修体液的手拍了拍叶修的屁股：“又贪吃，又不诚实。”

“唔——哈......没......有，我没......啊哈......”叶修断断续续地替自己辩解，但吐出的大多都是呻吟，倒显得他真的像一个贪嘴又爱撒谎的坏孩子。

喻文州一边拍打他的屁股，一边抽动棒棒糖，把棒棒糖当成自己的阴茎在叶修的体内做加速活塞运动。

啪啪啪的声音配上穴嘴里含着的棒棒糖让叶修羞耻地闭上了眼。

可眼睛能闭住，嗓子却是闭不住的。一声比一声高的尖叫冲破了喉咙。

在棒棒糖融化到一半时，叶修就射了出来。挂在喻文州肩上的那条腿瞬间伸直，连脚背都绷了起来，整条腿拉成了一条纤细的直线。

泪水从叶修的眼角汩汩滚落，爽得泪腺失控。

喻文州把还剩一半的冰晶棒棒糖从叶修体内抽了出来，转身去拆另一个袋子。

叶修仰躺在餐桌上喘息，眼前一片星星月亮在打架，根本没注意到喻文州的动作。

被喻文州撕开包装的是jawbreaker，这也是费罗伦家的一款糖果，体型有普通棒棒糖的几倍大，是一个直径4.5厘米的大圆球。

喻文州用舌头在jawbreaker上舔了一圈，又把糖球在叶修湿答答的会阴上来回碾了几遍后，撑开叶修粘稠到不行的小口，把糖球推了进去，还不忘用中指顶着推到最深处。

被冰晶棒棒糖狠狠玩弄过的后穴很容易就把4.5厘米宽的糖球吃了进去，只是又一次饱胀的充实感让才高潮过的叶修不太舒服，难受地并拢双腿磨蹭腿根。

喻文州从卧室拿来衣服，在叶修迷茫的眼神中一件件给他穿好，除了没穿内裤，连领带都给叶修打理得整整齐齐。

身体突然悬空，叶修慌张地搂住喻文州的脖子：“这是要干什么？”

喻文州把叶修抱了起来，啾了一口叶修的脸颊，眼里的温柔都能泄成一条河：“你不是牙疼吗？我们现在就去看牙医。”

叶修惊恐地挣扎：“喻文州你疯了！”

后穴里巨大的糖球，因为喻文州横抱叶修的动作在甬道里咕咛咕咛地转了起来。

餐桌上的高潮已经消耗了叶修近乎一半的体力，他没有任何反抗能力地被喻文州抱到了车里。

喻文州什么都给他穿了，偏偏没给他穿内裤。被迫坐在副驾驶的座位上，叶修感到糖球在湿淋淋的甬道里滚落到了穴口，又随着轿车的启动，在穴道里颠簸了起来。

每一个急刹车、加速、拐弯，叶修都会发出甜蜜的呻吟。也不知道喻文州是不是故意的，总是突然加速再刹车。等到了医院门口，叶修已经面色潮红，离下一次高潮都不远了。

喻文州先下了车，从另一侧拉开车门。

叶修根本不想起身，两腿间一片泥泞，裤子可能都湿了，可喻文州已经抓住了他的胳膊。叶修和喻文州都有着引人注目的样貌，来来往往的人不少都向他们俩投去了好奇的目光。

看着喻文州含笑的眸子，叶修小声骂了一句变态，咬着牙站起了身。屁股绷得紧紧的，双腿站得笔直，用尽全力夹紧穴口，生怕没了内裤当防守线的穴嘴一不留神就把糖球吐了出来。

等到喻文州取了号，排好队，终于轮到叶修走进诊室的时候，叶修的额头已经冒出了冷汗，嘴唇被咬得发白。

叶修体制敏感，后穴能自己分泌出肠液，糖球因为肠液的浸泡在一点点变小，这让穴肉夹住糖球的难度随着时间的推移不断加大。

诊室里的医生拉开椅子，一回头就看到俊秀的男性病人红着眼眶咬着牙，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。

医生愣了一下，他还是第一次见到男病人能牙痛到这种地步的。

“请坐。”医生指了指椅子，叶修忙不迭地坐了上去。

屁股一接触到椅子，叶修终于能松懈下来，总算不用担心变小的糖球从裤脚滚出来了。

叶修坐在椅子上张大嘴巴，喻文州在椅子后面站着，不经意间扫过了牙医胸前的工作牌——王杰希。

这个名字喻文州有印象，他曾在医院的特需门诊告示栏里见过这个名字。

看来这位王医生还是个专家，喻文州放了点心，给叶修一点小教训是次要的，他更担心叶修的牙本质过敏症。

王杰希拿着探针在叶修的牙面上慢慢滑动。一般牙本质过敏症患者都可以在牙床上找到一个或数个过敏区，只有找到这些过敏区他才能更准确地上药。

王杰希一边找一边奇怪地暗中打量这位病人。怎么这么甜？

别误会，不是说病人长得甜。虽然这个叫叶修的病人确实长得也挺甜的，实在是叶修的身上散发着浓郁的糖果气息。

王杰希俯着身子，一边寻找叶修的过敏区，一边嗅闻叶修身上好闻的糖果味，连工作一整天的疲惫感都消失了不少。

确定过敏区是一个缓慢的过程，等到王杰希最后用氟化钠甘油涂擦过敏区的时候，他的糖果味病人突然眼眶爆红，扁着嘴巴，眼泪顺着两颊往下滚。

王杰希一愣：“弄疼你了？”

叶修摇了摇头没说话，转过头去瞧站在他身后的喻文州。

喻文州看懂了叶修的眼神：糖球全化成糖水了。

喻文州不动声色地把叶修的头转了回去：“乖，别乱动，医生给你上好药就不疼了。”再低头去看叶修身下的椅子，边缘已经有了一点不明显的水迹。

这个男人是他的恋人？王杰希看着椅子后的喻文州心里泛酸，连接下来给叶修上药的动作都重了一些。

站在椅子后面，喻文州若无其事地拧开了一瓶矿泉水，手腕自然的一个晃动，水瓶从叶修的头顶掉落。一瓶水全扣在了叶修的双腿之间，大半条裤子都被浸湿了。

喻文州慌慌张张地从兜里掏出纸巾去擦拭。

王杰希审视地看着喻文州的动作。叶修挑男友的眼光真差，怎么就挑了个这么不稳重的，能照顾好他吗？王医生显然忘记了叶修只是他第一次见面的一个病人。

药终于上完，叶修和王杰希道过谢就牵着喻文州的手离开了，身下还穿着那条湿了大半边的裤子。

王杰希清理着沾满液体的椅子，隐约间又闻到了叶修身上的糖果味。

王杰希奇怪地用手捻起椅子上的液体，黏糊糊的，两指并拢再打开都能拉出丝。可他记得叶修的男朋友打翻的是一瓶矿泉水啊。

带着好奇心，王杰希把沾着液体的手指凑近了鼻子，眼睛瞬间瞪大。

不只有糖的气味，还有......

走廊里还未走远的两人，声音透过敞开的门传进了王杰希的耳朵。

“下次还敢偷吃糖吗？”是那个男人的声音。

“不敢了。”是叶修带着哭腔的声音。

王杰希手里的抹布，啪嗒掉在了地上。


End file.
